カンタレラ (Cantarella)
カンタレラ (Kantarera Cantarella) is a song composed by Kurousa-P and sung by Kaito, with Hatsune Miku as second voice. This song was part of the album EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar Feat. 初音ミク. *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Background The song talks about an obsessive and intoxicating romance. A song about a man (Kaito) who tries to keep his love for a girl (Miku) hidden and approach the girl in order to make her his. Taking time by the forelock, he gets closer to and touches her. Japanese lyrics JAPANESE KANA LYRICS 見つめ合う。 その視線。 閉じた世界の中。 気づかないふりをしても酔いを悟られそう。 焼け付くこの心隠して近づいて。 吐息感じれば痺れるほど。 ありふれた恋心に今罠を仕掛けて。 僅かな隙間にも足跡残さないよ。 見え透いた言葉だと君は油断してる。 良く知った劇薬なら飲み干せる気がした。 錆びつく鎖から逃れるあても無い。 響く秒針に抗うほど。 たとえば深い茂みの中滑り込ませて。 繋いだ汗の香りにただ侵されそう。 ありふれた恋心に今罠を仕掛ける。 僅かな隙間覗けば。 捕まえて。 たとえば深い茂みの中滑り込ませて。 繋いだ汗の香りにただ侵されてる。 JAPANESE ROMAJI LYRIC Mitsu me au. Sono shisen. Tojita sekai no naka. Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satora resou. Yakestuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite. Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo. Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete. Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanaiyo. Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru. Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru ki ga shita. Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru ate mo nai. Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo. Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete. Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou. Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana o shikakeru. Wazuka na sukima nozokeba. Tsukamaete. Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete. Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru. Human and Vocaloid Covers, and Remixes Shotarella *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast A Shota take-on by Kagamine Len and Kaito. Alternate PVs, Arrangements and Other Derivative Works Meshi's PV *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast A wonderful PV made by Meshi, also known as Shiromeshi. This PV depicts a love triangle between Kaito, Miku and Len. Although Kaito is interested on his childhood friend Miku, Len surpass him and gets the girl before, marrying her. Then the jealous Kaito plots a way to kill to Miku poisoning her, but he repents and knocks down the glass so Miku can avoid taking the drink. As both end in a compromising situation, they end up getting carried away by their emotion falling in infidelity. Then both characters plots a way for get rid of Len, poising him in a Masquerade ball. The end is a bit confusing but it seems that Rin kills Kaito and Miku ends completely alone. Kooten Bergh no Youhei's PV *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast An Artistic take by Kooten Bergh no Youhei on Cantarella. In this PV Kaito appears to be the Miku's childhood friend and the person who teach her how to play the violin. As his feelings for her grows up, he sets a complex montage to seduce to Miku, appearing as a mysterious masked man that visits each night and in different situations, just for a meeting her. Nazekorewo-P's PV *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast A Kagamine Version of Cantarella done for the Rin & Len Mix. This PV depicts to both Kagamine as siblings raised on a twisted rich family. As their grow up, Len's brotherly love for Rin warps in a incestuous love. As the obsession is bigger, Len begins to plan use the Cantarella on Rin, in the same-way as depicted on the severals PVs. A night, incapable of sleep, Len gets out of the bed and glimpse to Kaito abusing of a narcotized Miku. Scared for the vision and filled with remorse, he returns to the bed with an awake and troubled Rin. Rin seems to have the same incestuous feelings for her brother. Both turn around and the scene quickly changes, obscuring what happen after. The next scene shows to both siblings on the rose garden. It seems that they finally realized their mutual feelings. As they're kiss, the PV ends with a final twist, when two empty bottles of Cantarella fall out, hinting that probably the siblings committed suicide. Ichika's PV *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Ichika's very alluring PV of Cantarella. Ichika is known by another name, Kagami. Niyake's PV *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast An Alternate PV by Niyake. Orokamono's PV *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast A Short Hand-drawn PV by Orokamono. Category:Vocaloid Original Song